<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain or Shine, You've Stood by Me by Stormtrooperinclogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008755">Rain or Shine, You've Stood by Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs'>Stormtrooperinclogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A hard decision, Even More Fluff, Fluff, I cannot overstate how fluffy this is, Jim's life, M/M, More Fluff, Pregnancy, Yet more fluff, You Have Been Warned, and finishing off with another helping of fluff, jimercury, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout all of Jim's life, his best friend has been his teddy bear, Harry. But now that he and Freddie are going to be parents, is it time to give Harry a new purpose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JimercuryWeek2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain or Shine, You've Stood by Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>I wrote this for Jimercury Week 2021, hosted by @freesiafields. The prompt I chose was "passing their favorite childhood toy to a new generation." Because how adorable is that?</p><p>Anyway, this fic practically wrote itself and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Ever since Jim could remember, his absolute favorite toy had been the big fuzzy teddy bear that his mother gave him.  His name was Harry, after the soft hair that covered his furry body.  Everywhere that Jim went, Harry went too.  They were best friends after all.  Harry had been a constant companion to him throughout his entire childhood.  The bear had been with him through everything: every thunderstorm, every doctor’s appointment, and even every nightmare.  No matter what, Jim could always find comfort in knowing that he had Harry with him.  </p><p>He could even remember crying on his first day of school after his parents told him that he couldn’t bring his favorite toy to class.  </p><p>And as Jim grew up, Harry remained right by his side.  Long after he reached the age where most kids were giving up their beloved plushies and blankets, he still refused to part with him.  He was still sleeping with the bear tucked under his arm at night well into his teens.</p><p>It wasn’t until Jim reached his twenties, when he started dating, that he decided to set the bear aside.  He didn’t want his partners to think he was childish when they spent the night at his flat.  But he still couldn’t bring himself to let Harry go completely, so he would just stuff him in the back of his closet.  Then he would still be there on nights when Jim was alone.</p><p>Several partners came and went over the years, none sticking around for more than a few months or the occasional year.  None of them ever found out about the teddy bear hidden in his closet.  And that suited Jim just fine.</p><p>Then he found a scrawny Parsi man named Freddie at his favorite bar one night. Or rather, Freddie found him.  He offered to buy Jim a drink, and the rest was history.</p><p>About six months into their relationship, Freddie was digging around in Jim’s closet for a shirt to wear to bed when he discovered the toy.</p><p>“Jim, dear, what’s this?” he asked, holding up the bear.</p><p>Jim blushed slightly when he saw what Freddie had found.</p><p>“Oh, tha’?  Tha’s erm… nothin’,” he said.  “Jus’ put it back, please.”</p><p>“Darling, is this your old teddy bear?” Freddie asked, ignoring Jim’s last comment.  “That’s so-”</p><p>“-Weird.  I know.”</p><p>Freddie looked a bit taken aback by Jim’s interruption.  He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled.</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna say weird.  I think it’s adorable that you still have it.”</p><p>“Really?  You don’ think I’m immature for keepin’ it?”</p><p>Freddie shook his head.</p><p>“Besides, dear, maturity’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”</p><p>Jim chuckled at that.  And that night, he fell asleep with both Freddie <em>and </em> Harry in his arms.</p><p>Jim and Freddie married about two years into their relationship.  It had been a relatively small ceremony, with only their close friends and family there to witness their union.  They had decided to write their own vows, and there had not been a dry eye in the house as they read them aloud.</p><p>The rest of the night had been a bit of a blur.  All that Jim could remember was how excited he had been to finally be able to call Freddie his husband!</p><p>Though however happy Jim had been that night, it was nothing compared to how he reacted the following year when he learned that Freddie was expecting!  </p><p>While the couple hadn’t been actively trying for a baby, they were both overjoyed to find out that they were going to be parents!</p><p>For the most part, Freddie’s pregnancy had gone smoothly.  Although, he had been saddled with this intense morning sickness that refused to go away.</p><p>“I thought the books said it would be manageable by now,” Freddie groaned as he eased himself back down onto the sofa.  “It’s been six bloody months.”</p><p>“I know, love,” Jim frowned.  “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>Freddie shook his head sadly.  “I don’t think there is.”</p><p>Jim looked around the room for something that might make his pregnant partner feel better, his eyes settling on the bear sitting on the bookshelf next to the telly.  He couldn’t help the mischievous grin that spread across his face.</p><p>“No?  Are you sure?”</p><p>Freddie watched as Jim crossed the room and retrieved the toy.</p><p>“I heard someone was bein’ grumpy,” Jim said in Harry’s gruff ‘voice.’</p><p>Freddie folded his arms over his chest and tried not to smile, unwilling to submit to the one thing that could <em>always </em>lighten his mood.  Jim’s ‘Harry’ voice had been a weakness for him ever since the first time he had heard it.  Even now, as he looked and felt more like a beached whale with each passing day, Jim could usually cheer him up by bringing out his beloved plushie.</p><p>“Was it you?” ‘Harry’ asked, his face pointed toward Freddie.</p><p>“<em> No, </em>” the pregnant man answered, very obviously fighting back a giggle.</p><p>“Then perhaps it was <em> you </em>.” Harry’s face pressed against Freddie’s distended belly.  “Are you bein’ naughty in there?”</p><p>The bear pretending to scold their baby was what finally broke him.  His face erupted into a wide smile as he was overtaken by a fit of laughter.</p><p>“<em> Jim, stop it!  You know that tickles! </em>” he shrieked as the toy danced across his sensitive skin.</p><p>“I know. M’sorry,” the Irishman apologized, narrowly dodging a blow from his partner’s flailing limbs.</p><p>He stilled Harry’s movements but didn’t remove him from Freddie’s bump.</p><p>Right as Freddie was about to chew his husband out for nearly making him wet himself <em>again</em>, he felt a nudge right beneath where the bear sat.</p><p>He gasped excitedly and grabbed his bump with both hands.  <em> The first kick! </em>  </p><p>All at once, all of Freddie’s complaints about everything this child had put him through for the last six months disappeared.  <em> Their baby was alive and healthy! </em>  In that moment, nothing else mattered.</p><p>“<em> Jim!  A kick!  I felt it! </em>”</p><p>“Where?” Jim eagerly set Harry aside and placed his hands near Freddie’s.</p><p>“Right beneath Harry!” Freddie moved his partner’s hands to the spot.  “Right there!”</p><p>They both waited with bated breath to see if their baby would kick again.</p><p>“They kicked for Harry last time,” Freddie pointed out.  “Maybe they’ll do it again for him?”</p><p>Jim nodded and grabbed the plushie again.  He held it against Freddie’s belly with one hand, his other remaining firmly in place.</p><p>“C’mon, dear,” Freddie urged.  “Don’t you want your daddy to feel you too?”</p><p>“Please, little one,” ‘Harry’ said.  “Please do it again.”</p><p>As if on cue, the baby gave another small kick beneath the toy.</p><p>Acting on a hunch, Jim experimentally moved the bear to one side.</p><p>Sure enough, the baby’s foot followed, kicking Harry for the third time.</p><p>“I think they like your teddy bear,” Freddie smiled.</p><p>“I think you may be right,” Jim agreed.</p><p>As Freddie’s pregnancy continued to progress, Harry slowly became their child’s best friend.  And while Jim was happy to have such an effective way to interact with his unborn baby, he couldn’t help feeling a twinge of sadness that he might have to forfeit the toy at last.</p><p>Although, would this really be considered ‘forfeit’?  After all, he wouldn’t be getting rid of Harry, just giving him to his child.  And he was a grown man now.  A toy like Harry deserved to be loved by a child again.  Perhaps it was time after all.</p><p>He decided not to tell Freddie of his plans to gift his beloved Harry to the newest member of their family.  Instead, he would surprise him after the baby was born.</p><p>In the meantime, Jim would continue to play with the baby and talk to them using Harry’s voice.  It was a simple thing that could make all three of them happy.  Even on days where Freddie was too sick to get out of bed, seeing Jim happily engaging with their child could put a smile on his face.</p><p>It was the middle of the night when Freddie went into labor.  He woke up around two o’clock in the morning to discover his water had broken.  </p><p>“<em> Jim!  Jim, wake up! </em>” he shook his partner, probably a little less gently than he intended.</p><p>“Wha’ time is it?” Jim asked, his voice still laced with sleep.</p><p>“<em> My water broke! </em>” he said with more urgency.</p><p>Jim bolted upright, any fatigue left in his body forgotten.  <em> It was time to have a baby! </em></p><p>He double and triple-checked to make sure everything was ready for the baby’s arrival.  He opened all of their hospital bags to check and see if anything was missing, did one final sweep of the nursery to be sure that everything was in order, and even went out to the car to ensure that the car seat was properly secured.  All the while telling Freddie how much he loved him and how strong he was at every possible opportunity.</p><p>When it was time for the couple to leave their house, Jim loaded their bags, and a very nervous Freddie, into the car.  It was a bit of a trick driving to the hospital with only one hand, but his left hand spent the entire ride firmly clasped in Freddie’s right.</p><p>All things considered, it was a decently fast labor.  And roughly two hours after they were admitted to the hospital, Freddie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.</p><p>Her parents named her Roisin Farah, honoring both halves of her heritage.</p><p>“Oh, Jim, she’s beautiful,” Freddie beamed, looking down at the infant in his arms.  “She looks just like you.”</p><p>“She’s got your eyes,” Jim added.</p><p>“Would you take a picture of us, dear?  My camera should be right in my bag there.”</p><p>Jim smiled and grabbed the camera, grabbing a little something else from his own bag as well.  </p><p>He pointed the camera at his newest family member and his exhausted partner.  “Okay, smile!”</p><p>Freddie smiled proudly, showing off their pink bundle of joy.</p><p>Jim took a few pictures of them like that, before pulling out his surprise.</p><p>Harry the bear emerged from behind the Irishman’s back and joined Roisin in Freddie’s embrace.</p><p>“Your teddy bear?” Freddie asked, just a little bit confused.</p><p>“Not mine.” Jim shook his head.  <em> “Hers.” </em></p><p>“Hers?” there was disbelief in his husband’s voice.  His gaze flickered between Roisin, Harry, and Jim for a moment.  “Darling, are you sure?”</p><p>“I’ve never been more sure of anythin’ in my life.”</p><p>While Jim had loved Harry dearly for as long as he could remember, it was time for him to be loved by another child.  He had Freddie now.  It was time for him to admit that he didn’t need a teddy bear anymore.  And it wasn’t like he would never see him again.  Harry wasn’t being given away to a stranger or donated to a secondhand shop, he was being lovingly passed down to the next generation of (Mercury-) Huttons.</p><p>The toy had been Jim’s companion ever since the day <em>he </em>was born.  And now he would be the same for his daughter.</p><p>“Hi, Roisin,” ‘Harry’ said gently.  “My name’s Harry.  And I want to be your best friend.”</p><p>Roisin made a small cooing noise in response and smiled the way babies do.  She recognized the voice that her daddy would use when he spoke to her through the bear while she was growing.</p><p><em> “Jim, look,” </em> Freddie whispered excitedly.  <em> “She’s smiling.” </em></p><p>A tear of pure joy fell from Jim’s eye as he took another picture.</p>
<hr/><p>And as Roisin grew, Harry was as glued to her side as he had been to Jim’s when <em>he </em>was a boy.  He was once again fulfilling his purpose as a toy; to aid a child on their journey through life.  He was once again providing comfort during nightmares, thunderstorms, doctor’s appointments, and all of the other scary moments that Roisin had to face through the years.</p><p>And yet, nothing in this world brought Jim more joy than when his daughter handed him the bear and said “Do the voice, daddy!”</p><p>In a way, Harry had never left him at all.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else crying, or is it just me?</p><p>Roisin = "little rose"</p><p>Farah = "joy"</p><p>As always, comments are appreciated. Tell me what you thought!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>